My Beloved Friend
by PhoenixInside
Summary: Lucy has found her best friend (it's an oc) is dead and even found her dead corpse with Natsu. Can Natsu help Lucy someone he does not even know get over her friends death and even find love? Rated T for death


**Ok this is a one shot I made that was inspired by my original story for a assignment I'm working on in my English class also I want to apologize for not updating or writing story's often. I tend to do this as a little hobby and I often get writers block btw I'm now a freshman in high school and recently turned 14 so yay! Anyways I hope you like my story and sorry if the characters are ooc but hey it's fine I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I need to do this again I mean if I owned Fairy Tail I'm pretty sure that I would not be on this site. -.-**

 ** _My Beloved Friend_**

It was raining heavily outside the sky dark and ominous, the air heavy and thick with tension. There was silence the only noise that could be heard was the loud sirens of the police cars, the red and blue lights flashing wildly no one dared make a sound for everyone at Fairy Tail university was shocked, for Maya Rives (made up character I know but I really did not want to kill off any of the fairy tail characters I love them to much!) was dead. The people who were the most shocked though was a boy with pink (Natsu: Salmon its salmon not pink!) I mean salmon colored hair and deep black (are his eyes black?) eyes and a girl with bright golden hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, for those two people were the ones who found the body, but the girl however not only found the body but was Maya Rives best friend.

The day started normal enough it was 8:10 and classes were in session. A girl with bright golden hair and brown eyes ran through the hall to get to her first period class, barely avoiding the security guards. This girl was no other than Lucy Heartfillia, Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by a blue ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. When Lucy got to her first period class, history she threw open the door and bolted into class, as most of the students giggled at her entrance.

"Late again I see Ms. Heartfilia." Lucy Heartfillia a student in college 18 years old, grinned at her teacher Freed Justine who is only 20 years old and was currently engaged to a girl named Mirajane (yeah I ship them :D ). Freed is a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark.

"It's not my fault because you see what happened was..." Lucy started as the rest of the class giggled, because you see this was like a daily ritual Lucy would come in late, Freed would scold her and Lucy would come up with a very bizarre story, even though everyone knows she just slept in.

"I was on my way to class as I walked around campus when this poodle came and started chasing me, and not just any poodle a giant poodle with sharp pointy teeth!" for emphases Lucy pointed at her teeth and snarled.

"And then-" Lucy continued describing the 'oh so scary' poodle until she was cut off by Freed who told her to just go to her seat. The class laughed as Lucy marched proudly to her seat and plopped down with a giant grin on her face.

Time passed and soon Lucy had to go to the bathroom, so with permission from the teacher Lucy marched down the hall to the girls' bathroom. When she got to the bathroom Lucy froze as a foreboding feeling washed over her, as she reached for the handle Lucy slowly peaked in to a normal bathroom with black and white tiles and a cream colored walled. Thinking that the feeling was only in her head Lucy walked over to the first stall, she was about to open the door until she stepped into a puddle. She looked down to see the puddle was bright red and came from inside the stall, there was a lot of it and suddenly that foreboding feeling washed over her again.

"Don't worry Lucy it's just red paint, yeah red paint that's all, a lot of red paint." Lucy mumbled to herself to try to reassure herself. Slowly she reached for the stall door and as she opened it and peered inside. What she saw made jump back against the wall as she then collapsed to the ground as a scream of agony and horror came out, muffled by her hands as she held them to her face as tears streamed down her face.

A boy named Natsu Dragneel was walking down the hall towards the boys' bathroom. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky salmon-colored hair. As soon as he reached the bathroom he heard a muffled scream coming from the girls' bathroom. Wasting no time he barged into the bathroom to see a girl pressed against the wall staring at a closed stall door, with a look of horror on her face as tears streamed down her face. Natsu asked her what was wrong as softly as he could as he crouched down next to her.

"I-in there!" Lucy cried her voice shaking as she pointed at the stall door. Confused Natsu opened the stall door and peered inside.

"My God!" He exclaimed, eyes wide and face pale. Lucy sobbed as Natsu awkwardly patted her back trying to comfort the girl, he then pulled out his phone and called the police franticly telling them that there was a dead body. After explaining everything and being reassured by the police that they are on their way he hung up the phone, and then gently hugged Lucy knowing that he needed the comfort just as much as she did.

The police arrived which led up to where the story began, and after being questioned by the police, the two both began to walk to the dorms.

"My names Natsu." He said trying to start a conversation with the girl, after all they did not even know each other's name.

"Lucy." She responded quietly as she stopped and stared at the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked seeing that she stopped.

"Ok?…OK!? HOW CAN I BE OK MY BEST AND PRACTICALLY ONLY FRIEND IS DEAD AND I FOUND HER DEAD BODY HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BE OK!?" Lucy yelled furiously as she let out all the stress and finally snapped. Natsu gazed at her sadly as she then collapsed on the side walk and started crying once more. Wanting to cheer her up Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest restaurant. Since the questioning took a very long time Lucy and Natsu both haven't eaten in a while and were practically starving. When they got in the restaurant the next thing Lucy knew she was sitting across Natsu at a table for two.

"This better not be your way of asking me out on a date…" She mumbled to Natsu harshly.

"What?! No! I just wanted to cheer you up and I thought that after everything that has happened that you would be hungry! You are hungry right?" Natsu said flustered as he waved his arms around causing them to get odd looks. Upset and now embarrassed thanks to Natsu, Lucy sunk into her seat.

"No I'm not hungry." Lucy stubbornly claimed as her stomach then growled loudly in protest. Natsu gave Lucy a blank look as Lucy, even more embarrassed now hid her red face behind the menu as she looked at her options.

"The steak sounds pretty good." Lucy mumbled as she practically drooled (I was so hungry at the time so when I wrote about this part my stomach would not stop growling T.T ) as she stared at the picture of the steak, causing Natsu to laugh. As Lucy snapped out of her daydream of food she asked Natsu why he was laughing, all she got in response was him laughing even louder as he pointed at her face. As Lucy put her hands on her face she found that she really was drooling, how embarrassing! Lucy quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her face as she then yelled at Natsu to stop laughing as she punched his arm halfheartedly, the early incident now forgotten as Lucy and Natsu joked and laughed away at dinner.

"You know you have a pretty smile when you laugh." Natsu said randomly when their meal was almost over. Lucy froze and blushed a deep red. Realizing he said that out loud Natsu also blushed a deep red. Lucy then threw a crumpled napkin at Natsu telling him to shut up.

After dinner was over and they finally arrived back of the dorms the whole time they were walking they were laughing and joking, and flirting with one another without even realizing it.

"Are you going to be ok now?" Natsu asked Lucy, and as soon as those words were said Lucy froze realizing she forgot about everything that happened.

"Yeah… I think I will be ok. It will be very hard to get over it but as long as you're my friend and stay with and help me I know I will be ok." Lucy finally said as she smiled. Natsu blushed and nodded his head and with a burst of courage Lucy kissed his cheek and ran into the dorms saying thank you.


End file.
